Tsunayoshi y los 7 Arcobalenos
by Witch Mix
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, años atrás, existió un joven princeso que tuvo una de las aventuras más divertidas de todo el reino. Tanto así, que las princesas disney se morían de la envidia con tan solo escuchar su nombre.


**¡Hola gente unida por la imaginación! He aqui el último shot de cumpleaños por parte de octubre ¡El de Tuna-Tsuna!**

 **Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece, ustedes ya saben a quien sí.**

 **Advertencias: Travestismo (?) Leve Yaoi, comedia sin sentido, mucho bulling.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

En un lugar muy lejano, más lejano que "Muy muy lejano" existía el reino "Requete lejos" que no estaba tan lejos. En ese reino vive el matrimonio real… Y el resto del pueblo.

Pero no todo es felicidad y alegría, ya que la reina tenía los días contados producto de su embarazo. Su esposa, la otra reina, en esos momentos estaba a su lado haciéndole compañía (porque era eso o el papeleo).

 **-Amor… No viviré, eso es seguro. Por favor, cuida de nuestro pequeño** -y lentamente, la reina cerró los ojos.

 **-No, no, no, no. ¡Amor! No te puedes morir ¡Todavía tienes que dar a luz!-**

 **-¡No estoy muerta, idiota! Quiero decir, cariño. Solo quiero dormir-.**

 **-Oh, eso esta bien-**

Y así, el día de parto llegó y con ello la muerte de su esposa. La otra reina (que ahora era solo reina) estaba triste. Dos eran los motivos de su tristeza. Uno, la muerte de su esposa Chrome, su bella musa. Y el otro… El nombre de su hijo.

¡Por que carajo los bebes no venían con nombre incluido! ¡Al menos una etiqueta, para variar!

Len estaba realmente mal. Al menos su hijo era castaño de ojos y pelo como ella, pero tenía la bella piel crema de Chrome. Ahh… Chrome…

 **-Bueno, no es bueno deprimirse. Simplemente usare el viejo método-.** Y aun con el bebe en brazos, se dirigió a una ruleta llena de nombres feos como Glorifacio, Rigoberto e inclusive Policarpo **.- ¡Sirviente!-.**

De la puerta, salió un pequeño niño con vestido de maid (porque si, desde que se aprobó la ley del travestismo la reina empezó por su servidumbre), ese niño era Lambo **-Dígame señora-.**

 **-Gira la ruleta-**

Obediente y rápido, el pequeño giro la ruleta que no se detenía ¡Hasta que empezó a detenerse!

Filiponcio, Tecnecio, Campanito, Tiburcio, Ergástulo…Tsunayoshi.

 **-¡Tenemos un ganador! ¡Bienvenido al mundo, Tsunayoshi!-** Y sin perder tiempo lo llevó al balcón real, donde el resto del pueblo esperaba para ver a su futuro gobernante-¡ **Gente de "Requete Lejos", admiren a su futuro rey, Tsunayoshi!-** y al tiempo que alzaba a su hijo para todos lo viesen, empezó a sonar una musiquita bien conocida…

 _Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
Sithi uhm ingonyama  
Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
Sithi uhm ingonyama  
Siyo nqoba  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

Por que nunca esta de más el Rey León.

 ** _~14 años después~_**

 **-Tsuna, tu padre te ordena bajar-.**

 **-Ya voy. Gracias, Lambo-.**

Si, leyeron bien. PADRE. Y no, no hay transgéneros en esta historia, sigan leyendo.

Tsuna bajo por las escaleras a los tropezones cayendo de cara al piso. Al recomponerse, se digirió al estudio de su padre. El hombre que lo esclavizo cuando tenía siete años, justo al fallecer su madre. También, el hombre que lo obligaba a usar un estupido vestido rosa. Porque de todos los malditos colores en el mundo, tenía que ser el estupido rosa.

 **-Tsunayoshi, pasa, pasa ~-** un joven peliblanco de bello traje le hacía señas al niño para que se acercase a su lado. Tsuna vio como al lado de su padre estaba su muy querido espejo. Uno muy raro si le preguntasen, ya que parecía como si del otro lado hubiese un hombre de pelo piña.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-** el chico se acercó temeroso.

 **-Eres un niño muy hermoso Tsuna** -dijo sin divagar el peliblanco.

 **-¿Eh?-**

Mis queridas lectoras, para entender esto, tienen que saber que paso minutos antes…

 **-¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¡Mukuro-chan, retráctate!-** le demandaba el rey peliblanco a su espejo en una pose infantil.

 **-¿Sabes? Me sorprende que sepas que significa "retráctate". Pero no, no lo haré. Tsunayoshi es el más apuesto en el reino y no se puede cambiar. Además, te estas poniendo viejo. Kufufu ¡Hasta se te notan las canas!-** dijo esto ultimo con cierta maldad.

El rey, medio ofendido, agarró un espejo de mano y miro con detalle todo su blanco cabello **-¡No seas ridículo! Ni se nota-.**

 **-Lo que digas…-**

 **-Recuerda que yo te puse ahí y te puedo sacar, Mukuro-chan-.**

 **-¿Salir? Byakuran, ni siquiera estoy encerrado realmente-** y para demostrarlo, Mukuro saco una mano afuera y la paseo levemente, demostrando que el supuesto espejo era solo un marco.

 **-¡No importa! ¿No hay un modo de volver a ser el más apuesto?-** casi con impaciencia, agarró de los hombros al hombre heterocromatico.

Mukuro lo miro con odio mezclado con pena **-Bueno, hay un método…-**

Volviendo al presente

 **-Y un niño tan hermoso debe de hacer una actividad hermosa. Por eso, toma esta canasta y no vuelvas hasta que esté llena de hermosas manzanas-** le dio una gran canasta y le palmeo el hombro- **Y para que no te sientas inseguro, Shoichi hará de guardia** -.

Tsuna no dijo nada, ya había aprendido a no desobedecer a su padre. Con lentitud, se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes mirar el espejo **-Siempre me pareciste feo-** dijo por lo bajo, aunque Mukuro lo escuchó. Y cuando se dio la vuelta, le pego un fuerte manotazo en la nuca, tirándolo al piso. Alterado, el castaño se volvió hacía el espejo pero este no se movía.

Medio asustado, salió del castillo junto a Shoichi quien traía un arma consigo.

 **-Shoichi… Esa arma es sospechosa-**

 **-¡Ah! Veo que te acordaste de ella, joven príncipe. Si, Sospechosa es el arma más hermosa de todas, el propio rey me lo dijo-.**

Tsuna no se fió, y un poco temeroso, lanzó la pregunta **-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?-.**

 **-Un arma hermosa…** -Shoichi guardo silencio unos segundos para mirar fijamente al menor **-… Para matar a un niño hermoso-.**

Alzó el arma para matar a Tsuna, pero el chico logró esquivarla gracias a su torpeza, y con toda su fuerza (que era poca) arrojó la cesta con manzanas directo a la cabeza del guardia, que quedo inconsciente en el suelo, con Sospechosa a su lado.

Al instante, Tsuna se fue corriendo como una nena al interior del bosque, pero quiero aclarar, como una nena varonil y de pecho peludo, no como una que gritaba "Hieee" a cada paso que daba.

Pero como Tsuna en el interior (y en el exterior) sigue siendo Dame-Tsuna, era lógico que se tropezase tarde o temprano con una hormiga, lo que produjo que cayera…

Y cayera…

Y cayera…

Y cayera…

 _Por cinco. Malditos. Minutos._

Al llegar a tierra y alzar la vista, se topó con una bella casita que hacía juego con su vestido. Efectivamente, era del maldito color rosa. " ** _Deben de vivir niñitas adentro_** " pensó el castaño, creyendo que quizás podría intimidarlas para que lo dejen quedarse. Oh si, en el fondo, bien el fondo, Tsuna podía ser un chico rudo, aunque no tanto como el pan con queso.

Tocó la puerta porque lo educaron con modales, pero como nadie le abrió, mandó a la mierda los modales y con una piedra rompió la ventana para poder entrar. Porque en los cuentos de hadas, el allanamiento esta bien.

Una vez dentro, se tomó su tiempo para admirar la maravillosa casita sacado de la propia Comarca y ver con suma atención la pequeña mesa en el centro de la casa, llena deliciosa y diminuta comida. ¿Deliciosa y pequeña? Estoy 87% segura de que debe ser comida francesa.

Con paso un poco apresurado, se acerco a la mesa y agarró dos cubiertos, para el sentido fino de Tsuna era un insulto, ya que los cubiertos eran juguetes del plástico barato, como si alguien lo hubiese comprado en el mercado chino de la esquina. Pero bueno, algo es mejor que nada.

Y con calma, arrojó los cubiertos a la nada y empezó a devorar como si se estuviera muriendo de desnutrición.

Cuando acabo de comer, dio un largo bostezo y decidió explorar en busca de una cama. Y efectivamente, en el segundo piso encontró siete camitas, cada una con un juego de sabanas diferente. Pero como estaba muy cansado como para describirlo, simplemente las junto todas y saltó sobre ellas, poniéndose cómodo en una posición extraña, era la antitesis misma de la bella durmiente, porque en definitiva no tenía nada de bello.

 _Ay ho, ay ho, ay ho  
Ay ho, ay ho, no se nos entiende nada  
Ay ho, ay ho, ay ho  
Ay ho, ay ho, esta letra esta fumada  
Ay ho, ay ho, ay ho_

Fuera de la casita, un par de enanos… No, estos eran más pequeños ¡Ah, ya se! Un par de Arcobalenos venían cantando ya que no tenían otra cosa que hacer, después de todo venían de una dura jornada de trabajo en las minas de chupetes y lo que menos querían era hablar entre ellos. Nadie quería que terminara como la última vez, cuando se pelearon simplemente por que preferían ¿Loli u Oppai? Ese día fue una masacre, más que "Masacre en Texas". Pero eso ya es otra historia.

Al estar enfrente de su casita, se miraron entre todos, como si esperasen que quien tuviese la llave. Ahora se preguntaran ¿Por qué cada uno no tiene su propia llave? Bueno, eso pueden inventárselo ustedes.

Siguiendo, como al parecer nadie tenía la llave (o hacen como yo, que a pesar de tener llave toco timbre) decidieron hacer lo que siempre terminaban haciendo. Agarrón una roca entre todos y la tiraron a la otra ventana, y entraron por ahí.

Y fue cuando vieron el horror.

Sus platos de comida ¡Vacíos! Cuando agarrasen al hijo de fruta…

Jaghbfkd.

¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿Acaso un intento de escribir un ronquido? No… ¡Era un ronquido!

 **-¡Y viene desde arriba!-** dijo el capitán obvio… Digo, Skull.

Como furiosos aldeanos, fueron corriendo arriba, específicamente al dormitorio, en donde encontraron a un vago bien cómodo durmiendo en sus camas. Lo iba a pagar bien caro.

Pero primero, debían despertarlo.

 **-Conozco un buen método-** dijo el Arcobaleno Reborn, quien saco una adorable arma y le apuntó al chico **-¡Despierta!-** y cuando termino de pronunciar eso, jalo el gatillo y del arma salió mucho confeti acompañado de un molesto y fuerte ruido, tan fuerte que despertó al "bello" durmiente.

 **-¿¡Q-Qué demonios sucede!?-** mira a los pequeños **-¡Ahh Minions humanoides!-.** Esto irritó a los poderosos Arcobalenos, y no dudaron en arrojarse al ataque, golpeando, abofeteando y mordiendo al castaño- **Auch, deténganse, basta** -y con un esfuerzo sobre humano, los arrojo a todos al suelo- **¿Qué demonios les pasa? Eso duele** -

- **Vaya, este mocoso es bien atrevido** -comentó Lal Mirch- **Propongo que lo vendamos, pueden darnos una buena suma por él-.**

 **-Apoyo esa moción** -acotó Viper-.

 **-Yo digo que lo conservemos, kora** -comentó Colonello.

 **-No apoyo esa moción-** acotó nuevamente Viper.

Y como no podían decidirse, prefirieron no hacer nada y dejar con vida al castaño… Por esta vez.

Pasado la situación, se pusieron a charlar.

 **-¿Y como te lastimaste?-** pregunto el pequeño Fon.

 **-Es que me caí colina abajo-.**

 **-Eso explicaría las ramas en tu pelo, y el porque tu vestido esta destruido** -. Analizó el comandante sabelotodo, Verde.

- **Si… Que pena lo del vestido** -pero la sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro decía todo lo contrario, ahora solo tenía que buscar un buen par de pantalones y la gente recordara que tiene pene. Seee, no había fallas.

Toc Toc Toc

 **-Esclavo, abre-** le ordenó Reborn a Skull, apuntándole con su arma de confeti ruidoso.

 **-S-Si, Reborn-sempai** -y lo más rápido que pudo, fue a la puerta- **Más vale que sea el de las pizzas…-.**

Y no, no era el de las pizzas, era lo más hermoso que haya visto Skull en toda su pequeña vida.

Como el silencio reinaba, decidieron ver quien estaba en la puerta. Todos tuvieron diferentes reacciones.

Tsuna sonrió.

Reborn se quedo pasmado.

Y los demás no importan.

En la puerta, estaba el único e inigualable ¡Lambo! Con su bello traje de sirviente, porque si, travestirse se le hizo medio costumbre.

 **-¡Amo Tsuna!-** gritó de alegría el joven de apenas 20 años pero que lucía de 15. Todo gracias a Avon. Avon, porque vos lo vales.

 **-¡Lambo!-.**

Y como escena gay de comedia romántica, el fondo se hizo un atardecer de playa mientras los dos hombres corrían hacía si con alegría plasmada en el rostro.

Pero no llegaron a abrazarse, pues algo o más bien alguien los detuvo. Efectivamente, Reborn se había colado al abrazo y ahora estaba refugiado en el traje de Lambo con la cabecita afuera. Lucía cómodo.

 **-Yare yare, pero que niño más travieso-.** Dijo Lambo, creyendo que solo se trataba de un infante, no sospechando que en realidad era un tipo que posiblemente le doblaba la edad.

Como por arte de magia, Tsuna vio como los demás Arcobalenos empezaban a actuar como infantes. Y como no, al ver el desorden y todo lo que había pasado, sería sospechoso que hayan sido ellos los responsables.

Esos pequeños bastardos…

 **-A todo esto. Lambo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?-.** La verdad, Tsuna estaba intrigado.

Lambo saco a Reborn de su ropa y lo coloco en el suelo delicadamente. Luego volvió a ver a Tsuna y suspiro, como si liberase un peso de encima.

 **-Tsunayoshi… ¡Tienes que sacar a Byakuran! ¡El reino ya no lo soporta!-** cual histérico, agarró los hombros del menor y empezó a sacudirlo. Casi y le sacaba el cerebro.

 **-Y me vienes a decir eso exactamente…-** lo piensa detenidamente- **… ¡Cuando el shot va por la mitad!-**

 **-¡Es que de verdad es serio!-**

 **-¿qué tanto?-** pregunto intrigado el princeso.

Lambo empezó a recordar lo que paso en la mañana, había escuchado que Tsuna fue a recoger manzanas, por lo cual pensó hacerle una tarta por su duro esfuerzo, hasta que escucho aquella conversación…

 ** _-Fufufu ¿Dices que esos productos me harán más bello y joven?-_**

 ** _-Kufufufu ¡Por supuesto! ¿Me ves cara de mentiroso?-_** _preguntó con una obvia y fingida inocencia- **Además, tienes a ese sirviente como prueba, cuyo nombre no tiene importancia. Creedme, Lord malvavisco, que los productos Avon son los mejores que hay. Confié en mí, como Jazmín confió en Aladdin.**_

 ** _-Esta bien ~ -_** _susurró con una pintoresca sonrisa **-De ahora en más, todos esos productos son exclusivamente del rey Byakuran Gesso ¡Qué alguien corra la voz!-**_

Después de escuchar aquello, dejo caer la escoba como si nada importase. Su cara se contorsiono en una mueca de pánico y odio. Solo había una solución para que el preservase su autoestima. Debía eliminar al rey. ¿Pero como? El era un sirviente, sería rápidamente ejecutado por sospechoso y luego culpable. Debía ser alguien que tuviese motivos más sólidos, alguien que todo el pueblo conociese y quisiera en lugar de Byakuran, alguien como Tsunayoshi…. ¡Eso es! ¡Tsunayoshi!

Mataba tres pájaros de un tiro, Byakuran y su "espejo" desaparecían, su querido amo Tsuna ascendía a rey como correspondía, y lo más importante, sus amados productos estarían a salvo.

 **-Y es por eso que debes hacerlo-.**

 **-Lambo, eso es extremadamente egoísta-** el joven de ropa rasgada no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de la propia persona que le dijo que la belleza no lo era todo.

- **Tsuna, cuando seas un soltero de veinte años en pleno siglo XIV, podrás opinar. Pero en parte hay algo grave, si Byakuran se adueña de todos los cosméticos, que son muy caros, llevara el reino a la bancarrota y tendrá una muerte absolutamente violenta por parte del pueblo ¿Quieres eso para el hombre que no te dejo morir de chiquito, cuando su propio espejo le dijo que lo haga?-.**

 **-Lambo, eres demasiado contradictorio. Pero lo haré, eso hubiesen querido mis madres-.**

Y con paso firme, se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a salvar al reino que nunca hizo nada por el, pero bueno, alguien tenía que ser el bueno de la historia **-¡Espera, Tsuna! ¡No puedes ir así!-.** En ese momento el castaño se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba el vestido rasgado, debía de conseguir el pantalón cuanto antes…- **Por fortuna, te traje esto** -de la nada, saca un vestido rosa chillón y pomposo, con estampados de Hello Kitty **-¡Mira, tu vestido favorito!-.**

Tsuna no cabía en su horror, primero desnudo antes que usar de nuevo esa horrible cosa que le confeccionó su propia madre para un futuro, quizá como una broma ácida antes de morir. Con la excusa de nunca usarlo, Tsuna mintió que era su vestido favorito y que deseaba usarlo en una situación importante.

 **-Ahh si, el vestido…Yeiii…-** no podía decirle que no a la cara de ilusión del Bovino, así que sin más, agarró el vestido y se fue escaleras arriba, desde donde tiró sus rotas prendas cual stripper, pero sin ser visto cual Batman.

En modo de juego, Colonello se puso el vestido roto para entretener a Lal.

 **-¿Este vestido engorda mis caderas?-** hizo movimientos con las caderas simulando tenerlas como lady Kardashian.

 **-Vaya, ustedes si que maduran rápido-** se sorprendió el de ojos verde-.

 **-Tu solo espera, nene-** y acto seguido, Reborn le guiño el ojo coqueto, así como el camaleón que estaba sobre su gorrito. Lambo decidió ignorar eso.

 **-¿Saben una cosa? A estas alturas debería de aparecer un príncipe que solucione todo** -Skull estaba ocupado matando el polvo cuando comentó esto.

Inmediatamente, Tsuna bajo las escaleras con el ridículo vestido para terminar con la cara en el suelo ¡Pero eso no le importó! Porque acababa de recordar algo que todo cuento necesita para triunfar. Un príncipe… ¡Qué le salve el trasero a la bonita! Y el era bonita… O bonito, lo que sea.

 **-Despídanse de los lectores. Porque no aparecerán hasta el final del shot-** y haciéndose el galán, se marchó a paso firme, ignorando el hecho de que se había puesto el vestido al revés-.

 **-Van a seguirlo en secreto ¿Cierto?-** preguntó el atractivo sirviente al grupo de enanitos.

 **-Tenemos que hacerlo** -le contesto Reborn, tomándole de las manos **-Pero descuida, volveré…-** escuchó como tosían atrás suyo **-…volveremos cuanto antes, y yo me asegurare personalmente de que dejes de ser soltero-.**

Y dicho y echo, los siete cabritos ¡Digo! Los siete Arcobalenos se encaminaron a lo ninja a lo largo del bosque, importándoles poco si Tsuna llegase a descubrirlo, total, solo lo conocían desde hace media hora.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque, había un tipo con ropas reales cabalgando el cliché del caballo blanco. Pero no podemos pasarlo por alto, pues ese apuesto príncipe para nada carismático era Hibari Kyoya del reino "Hm"… En ese reino siempre fueron de pocas palabras.

Hibari miraba a los alrededores, como en busca de algo que pudiese interesarle a sus dieciséis años, pero como es un adolescente, obviamente esto sería extremadamente complicado. Pero eso cambio cuando a lo lejos escucho unos "varoniles" gritos.

Pero no fue curiosidad lo que lo atrajo, sino el deseo de callar aquella sonora voz que seguía gritando. Así que, pateando a su leal corcel, fue lo más rápido que pudo al centro de aquel sonido ¿Y que fue lo que encontró? Un pequeño castaño a punto de ser devorado por un oso.

Y fue ahí, donde el príncipe Hibari Kyoya, en palabras cortas, salvó por primera vez el trasero de nuestro princeso.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos antes de que Tsuna fuese devorado, y fueron las siguientes palabras lo que flechó el corazón (si es que tiene) de Kyoya.

 **-¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS PARA AYUDARME, IDIOTA?!-.**

Y Kyoya reveló sus tonfas, porque las espadas habían pasado de moda, y corrió valientemente para atacar el oso, el cual se marchó inmediatamente al ver quien venía a matarlo.

Una vez calmado el asunto, ambos adolescentes se observaron, solo para que el castaño le sonriera en agradecimiento. Más luego hizo una mueca de hastió para ver arriba de un árbol **-¡Ustedes! ¡¿Por qué no me ayudaron?! -.**

Arriba del árbol, estaban los Arcobalenos bien asegurados en las ramas. Fue Colonello quien contesto- **Sencillo, kora. Entre tú y nosotros, preferimos que seas tú, kora-.**

La cara de indignación de Tsuna daba para retrato. Pensaba decir unos cuantos insultos (que siglos después, usarían los marinos) pero se contuvo al escuchar un "Hm". Se volteó para ver a su salvador, que vestía ropas costosas y una pequeña corona en la cual anidaba un pajarito. Era tiernamente perturbador.

 **-Ehh… G-Gracias por salvarme. Ya tengo que irme, un placer conocer-** el castaño no tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando, tuvo que reaccionar y esquivar el ataque de aquel tipo de ropas limpias **-¿¡Q-Qué demonios te pasa!?-.**

 **-Herbívoro…-** la voz era profunda y peligrosa **-Por alterar la paz, te morderé hasta la muerte-.**

 **-¡No! ¡Tengo mal sabor! ¡Ayuda!-.**

Hibari estaba ya estaba afilándose los caninos con una limadora de uñas de metal, cuando los Arcobalenos decidieron hacer algo. Sin protagonista, el cuento no podía seguir.

 **-Alto-** comenzó el Arcobaleno Fon- **Usare mis poderes asiáticos para tranquilizarte ¡Ataque para nada estereotipado de té!-** y con eso dicho, sacó una taza de té china de la nada y se la arrojo al rostro. Como el té estaba caliente, lo que menos hizo Kyoya fue relajarse **-Mmm… Se veía mejor en mi mente-.**

El príncipe fue agarrado por su caballo Dino, que le sirvió de apoyo hasta que el ardor se fue. Pensaba agarrar sus armas y matar a todos, no dejando testigos, pero ¡Sorpresa! Uno de los mocosos ya las había agarrado. Solo le quedaba salir de la situación como le enseño Lord Luis Suárez ¡A las mordidas!

 **-Espera-** dijo el princeso (porque eres príncipe si llevas pantalones) de "Requete Lejos"- **Te propongo un trato. Si nos acompañas a deshacernos del rey Byakuran, te prometemos dejar morder a una piña malhablada-.**

Kyoya no entendía eso de "piña malhablada" pero ya la odiaba ¿Por qué? Simple, el odiaba todo. Cambiando de postura a una que no diera tanto miedo, dijo su característico "Hm" y se subió nuevamente a su caballo. Tsuna sonrió satisfecho, tenía madera para mandar.

Ahora, el príncipe, el princeso, el caballo, y los siete Arcobalenos, marchaban rumbo al castillo, que según el mágico GPS, estaba a media hora.

Todos esperaban anécdotas interesantes de todos. Pero fue el caballo Dino quien rompió el hielo.

 **-Hiiiii híiii ¿Hiiiii?-.**

 **-Muy buena pregunta** -le contesto Verde.

 **-¿Q-Qué les pregunto?-.**

 **-El porque lucimos como lucimos. Te lo explicaríamos con una canción, pero no ensayamos lo suficiente-** el siempre sarcástico Reborn tomaba una vez más la palabra. Mientras caminaban, comenzó a hablar **-Nosotros realmente lucimos como gallardos hombres (yo más) pero un hechicero nos hizo un maleficio para que nunca podamos sentar cabeza-.**

 **-¿Y que hicieron para que les hiciera eso?-.**

 **-Tal vez dijimos que su mamá era gorda, no viene al caso. El punto es que solo una fuente divina de agua puede curarnos del maleficio, pero no sabemos donde queda, y sinceramente no nos importa permanecer así-.**

Tsuna quedo enternecido con aquellas palabras, y como cualquier princeso, se arrodillo ante los Arcobalenos y les dijo seriamente **-Yo me asegurare de romper el maleficio-.**

 **-Ya te quiero ver intentándolo, Kitty-** le contestó de forma mordaz Viper.

Con toda esa charla y demás, el príncipe se bajo de Dino he hizo lo impensable. Tocó a otro ser humano sin asco.

Agarró a Tsuna de la parte superior del brazo para mostrarle que ya habían llegado a su destino. El gran castillo que tenía por símbolo en las banderas a un malvavisco se mostraba deslumbrante y poderoso. Tal parecía que lo habían barnizado recientemente.

Sin perder el tiempo, se colaron en el castillo con ayuda de algunos sirvientes que se pusieron contentos por ver vivo al castaño, otros no, porque apostaron que estaba muerto. Corrieron por los pasillos, buscando puerta en puerta en donde estaban los dos villanos del cuento.

En una encontraron oro y joyas. La cerraron antes de que Viper se le arrojara encima.

En la siguiente había un ratón marrón bañándose, se vieron mutuamente antes de ponerse a gritar y cerrar de sopetón la puerta.

En la siguiente, lograron encontrar la habitación de las fallecidas madres de Tsuna. De un lado, había un montón de posters de diferentes bandas pesadas de la época así como que la mitad de la cama era oscura como las sabanas. Del otro extremo, se podían ver cuadros y una colección de parches y como la mitad de la cama era blanca como las sabanas. Sus madres eran extrañas. Cerró la puerta sin decir nada.

Ya en la siguiente, lograron encontrar la oficina de Byakuran. Para sorpresa de Tsuna, la piña no estaba en el "espejo".

Se adentraron más en la habitación para buscar pruebas y quizá algún objeto de valor que les sirva en el futuro. Explorando los cajones, Tsuna encontró unos papeles con la letra de su madre Chrome…

 _Mí querido hijo:_

 _Se perfectamente lo que deparada tu destino (pues soy una madre y lo veo todo) es por eso que se que tu tío tomara el mal camino de dejar a su amante hacer de las suyas._

 _Debes de saber que tienes un compromiso con el príncipe Kyoya del reino "Hm" y que si el destino lo quiere se conocerán antes de casarse._

 _Como último consejo, te pido que no aceptes frutas por parte de tu tío._

 _Siempre te querré_

 _Tu madre, Chrome_

 _PD: Esto no es un intento de que la trama avance más rápido._

Tsuna se sintió muy tocado con esta carta, más no tuvo tiempo de llorar como fuente, pues dos personas entraron a la habitación y se quedaron sobreactuadamente sorprendidos al ver a los…1, 2, 3 ¡9 intrusos! En la recamara realmente real del rey.

 **-Tú-** chilló Byakuran- **Se supone que estas muerto** -y con su dedo apuntó a Tsuna que todavía tenía la carta de su madre **-Le voy a descontar esto a Shoichi…-.** El rey inmediatamente notó a los Arcobalenos, quienes lo miraban muy desconfiado y a la vez alerta. Tenía que deshacerse de ellos- **Discúlpenme-** le dijo a los enanos más enanos que los propios enanos **-¿Podrían correrse un poco a la derecha?-.**

El grupo le hizo caso, terminando frente a una ventana y parados sobre una alfombra de terciopelo rojo **-¿Así esta bien?-** preguntó Skull.

 **-Fu fu Perfecto-** y estirando su mano a una palanca de la cual jalo, los Arcobalenos fueron expedidos por la ventana.

-¡Chicos! Hieee me van a matar por dejar que eso pase-. Tsuna se llevaba las manos a la cabeza por la desesperación.

Ante todo ese ruido y caos, Kyoya se irritó y sacó sus dos tonfas dispuesto a apalear a la piña como se le fue prometido. Este, advirtiendo el peligro, se acerco más al rey- **Kufufu No dejes que me toque, amor-.**

El rey, por su parte, se desconcentró al escuchar la palabra "amor" dejando que Kyoya le diera un golpe en la mejilla, tirándolo bien lejos. Así, dio inicia una de las batallas más épicas y memorables que se perdieron en la historia, una batalla tan gloriosa y magnifica que es increíble que haya pasado, una batalla…

Que no narrare.

Mukuro miraba esto con bronca, un adolescente estaba acaparando a su pareja, eso no le gustaba. Vio a Tsuna el cual también observaba la cosa, y se le ocurrió una idea. Con su magia, logró crear una manzana tan perfecta que satisfacía el paladar con solo verla, y lentamente se fue acercando al castaño- **Tsuna ~ Sobrino mio, espero no pienses que estaba del lado de aquel lunático. El me obligaba a hacer aquellas cosas. Soy tan inocente como tú-.**

 **-Lambo no opina lo mismo-.**

 **-Pues Lambo… Es un sirviente amargado que no soporta ni ver a dos personas juntas aunque fuesen amigos. Kufufu Yo por otro lado, soy tu tío y tu guardián, es por ello que deseo hacer las pases contigo, porque te… te… te quiero-** y sacó a la luz aquella manzana.

Al verla, el paladar de Tsuna rugió por probarla, pero tenía que recordar las palabras de su madre "… _no aceptes frutas por parte de tu tío…"_. Puso una mano a modo de negación y se concentró en ver como el príncipe y el rey abandonaban las armas y se dedicaban a molerse a golpes ¡Pero de forma épica y única!

 **-¿Qué pasa Tsuna? Acéptala-.**

 **-Lo siento… tío. Pero mi madre me ha informado por medio de este legado-** le enseña la carta- **Que no debo de aceptar tus frutas, y la manzana es una fruta-.**

Mukuro leyó la carta con enojo. Si bien quería a Chrome, su pequeña hermana tenía la manía de arruinarle los trucos. Pero no se daría por vencido.

 **-Kufufu** **~ No seas estupido sobrino mio. La manzana es un Espacio urbano edificado o destinado a la edificación, generalmente cuadrangular, que está delimitado por calles. Esto-** hizo énfasis señalando la manzana **-Es un regalo de mí para ti-.**

Con esa definición obviamente no sacada de Wikipedia, Tsuna agarró la manzana y le dio un enorme mordico para poder saborear muchas partes. Mukuro sonreía al ver como la devoraba, ya hasta se parecía a los verdaderos villanos de las películas que aun no fueron creadas.

Al instante, Tsuna comenzó a sentirse mal después del tercer mordisco. Se sentía mareado y cansado, como si un enorme sueño se apoderase de él. Debía ser el cansancio de ser el protagonista.

Se movió para atrás para poder recostarse pero como la textura no le agrado se salió de ahí y busco otra. Llegó a una, pero era muy puntiaguda así que la rechazo. Finalmente, llegó al mullido sillón en el cual se desplomo a pierna suelta, chillando del dolor que sentía. Todo esto impacientaba al pelo piña.

 **-¡Ya muérete!-.** Le gritó impaciente.

Y con las palabras dichas, Tsuna se sumió en un sueño eterno. Cuando Kyoya termino de pelear con Byakuran, observó al chico desplomado en el sofá. A algo dentro de él no le gusto eso.

 **-¡Finalmente, el reino es todo mío!-** miro a Byakuran, que lo miraba feo **-Lo siento, malvavisco. Quise decir, todo nuestro-.**

 **-Fu fu Sin ese molesto infante, podré desposarte en paz y reinar para siempre-.** Estaban a punto de compartir un beso, cuando algo los interrumpió.

 **-Yo no lo creo, "malvavisco"-.**

Esa voz llena de sarcasmo le pertenecía a una sola persona, pero se supone que esa persona es un infante, y la voz sonaba como de adulto.

Ambos antagonistas se voltearon a ver como en el umbral de la puerta se podían ver a siete adultos empapados y furiosos, todos ellos parecidos a los bebes que Byakuran había arrojado con la palanca. Observaron detenidamente a cada uno, por buena suerte las ropas también se agrandaron. Hasta uno (Fon) llevaba una cadena, posiblemente para torturarlos con… torturas asiáticas.

¿¡Acaso ese día todos los guardias se habían tomado el día libre!?

Ambos antagonistas se miraron mutuamente, ellos no eran estupidos. De un salto, abandonaron la torre para caer en ese mismo lago mágico, de ahí no se supo nada de ellos.

Kyoya tomó a Tsuna y lo cargó como si fuese un saco de papas.

 **-Hm-** fue lo que dijo, y la orden fue acatada por parte de los adultos. Debían llevar a Tsuna de nuevo al bosque.

Después de una hora de caminar y de escuchar "¡Yo soy más sexy!" "¡No! ¡Yo soy más sexy!" lograron regresar a la cabaña donde un impaciente Lambo caminaba de un lado para otro, y al ver el estado de Tsuna, ignoró completamente los coqueteos del ya adulto Reborn, bueno, los ignoro un poquito ¡Pero Tsuna era la prioridad! Aunque de vez en cuando le prestaba más atención al ex Arcobaleno.

Con algo de ingenio y mucha brillantina, hicieron de la mesa la tumba del pequeño, el cual reposaba aun con la manzana en las manos. Todos se sentían mal, pese a que no lo conocían del todo, excepto Lambo que lloraba a mares, no le deseaban la muerte al pequeño.

Fue Kyoya quien se acerco primero al dar el pésame, viendo delicadamente al castaño. Evitando una sonrisa al ver el vestido que traía, pero algo llamó su atención. Era la manzana que Tsuna sostenía en sus manos. La agarró y la olfateó un poco, hizo una mueca de asco y la arrojó por ahí.

 **-Acababa de limpiar-** reprimió Lambo al tiempo que Reborn lo estrujaba más contra su pecho.

El caballo Dino apareció por la ventana, bueno, lo que quedaba de ella.

 **-Hiiiii híiii híiii -.**

 **-Dice que quizá un beso de verdadero amor pueda romper el hechizo-** Una vez más, Verde le rompía el trasero a Google en cuanto a traducción.

 **-Pero, que yo sepa de aquí nadie paso suficiente tiempo con él para amarlo verdaderamente-** Por primera vez, Skull estaba siendo elocuente **-Bueno, quizás Lambo pueda…-.**

 **-No-** contestó tajante el de patillas.

 **-Bueno, entonces que lo haga el príncipe. Tal vez pueda resolver esto-.**

Y así, todas las miradas se depositaron en Kyoya, quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ¿Era capaz de besar a otro hombre? Sinceramente ni siquiera beso a una mujer, debe ser lo mismo ¿No?

Con algo de inexperiencia, se acercó al rostro de Tsuna para poder besarlo, pero algo lo distrajo. Era nuevamente su caballo, que tenía una cajita de mentas. Kyoya captó la indirecta y fue hacía el potro para comerse una y volver a su posición, esta vez, acercó cada vez más sus labios deseados por miles de fangirls a los de Tsuna, hasta que finalmente. Lo beso.

Los pájaros cantaban, el público se sorprendía, el primer cohete era mandado a la Luna y las olas chocaban contra las rocas. Pero Tsuna…

No despertaba.

Esto enojo a Kyoya- **Maldito Herbívoro… por rechazar mi beso, te morderé hasta la muerte-** Y dicho y hecho, le pego un codazo en el estomago que hizo que Tsuna abriese los ojos de par en par y escupiese (o vomitase) los trozos de manzana que había digerido.

Tosiendo como enfermo, Tsuna de a poco recuperaba la postura y el aire, mirando con fascinación a su héroe. El codo de Hibari, y por consecuente, a Hibari en sí mismo-.

 **-Bueno ¿Para cuando la boda?-.** Cuestiono Lambo.

 **-¿Eh?-** dijeron ambos adolescentes.

 **-Es pleno siglo XIV pequeños, ya están listos para el matrimonio ¡Tengo que ir a avisarle a la corte y demás cosas medievales!-** y dicho y hecho, Lambo se dio a correr para poder avisarle a la aristocracia y al pueblo el compromiso del futuro rey Tsuna, el cual gobernaría justo y con pantalones.

Más en la boda, uso lo que parecía ser el vestido hijo perdido entre Rainbow Dash y Twilight Sparkle, era extravagante y patético. Maldijo a su marido, que usaba pantalones en el día más importante de sus vidas.

Entre los invitados, estaban Lambo junto a Reborn, Lal junto a Colonello, y demás parejas que no aparecieron a lo largo del shot.

A lo lejos, se podía ver al antiguo rey junto a Mukuro, que de cierta forma miraba feliz a su sobrino **-Al menos el deseo de Chrome y la otra se hizo realidad-.**

Y fue así, de cómo Tsuna tuvo su pequeña odisea para convertirse en rey, de cómo consiguió a su marido en el transcurso de esta y de cómo legalizo una ley que permitía a los jóvenes afeminados usar pantalones si lo deseaban.

Lambo no solo recupero sus amados productos Avon, sino que también consiguió un marido, un tanto a la fuerza, pero un marido en fin.

Los ex Arcobalenos siguieron sus vidas, quitando de lado a Reborn, volvieron a ser los motociclistas heavy que tanto amaban ser.

Hibari Kyoya empezó a decir menos "Hm".

El potro Dino logró también encontrar el amor en un corcel rojo de nombre Enma.

Byakuran y Mukuro iniciaron sus propias revoluciones en las cuales querían derrocar a la aristocracia y se instaurase algo llamado "Democracia" como Byakuran como presidente. Como plan B, tenían sus propias líneas de spa y espejos.

Chrome y Len se tomaron un crucero en el cielo para ir por el espacio exterior y conocer otros muertos.

Y así, todos fueron gaymente felices.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

.

 _-Ya en la realidad-_

 **-¡Sorpresa, Tsuna-nii!-** los tres pequeños veían con ojos brillantes al joven que acababa de cumplir los 16 años.

 **-Chicos… No debieron molestarse-** Tsuna agarró el pequeño librito que se notaba fue hecho absolutamente a mano. Las faltas ortográficas debían ser enormes.

La pequeña I-Pin lo miro feliz **-¡Yo hice los dibujos!-.**

En efecto, Tsuna podía ver a un hombre de palito con pelo a lo saiyayin castaño y lo que parecía ser un vestido. Esperaba que no fuese él.

 **-¡Lambo-san pensó la idea!-** gritó el chico vaca completamente orgulloso de si mismo. A Tsuna le corrió una gotita por la cabeza.

 **-Yo lo escribí todo, Tsuna-nii-** dijo de último el adorable Fuuta, que miraba con admiración al cumpleañero.

Tsuna no sabía que decir, quizá ese fue uno de los mejores regalos que recibió en su vida, lo atesoraría por siempre. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al abrazar a sus tres hermanitos.

 **-Y yo lo publique-** esa frase cargada de maldad hizo que la sonrisa de Tsuna muriera.

En frente suyo, estaba Reborn apoyado en la puerta, cubriendo sus ojos con su fedora **-Desde hoy en adelante, ese cuento podrá ser leído por quien quiera. Feliz cumpleaños, Dame-Tsuna-** y con eso dicho se fue.

Tsuna seguía abrazado a sus hermanitos cuando se fue derecho al piso con espuma saliendo de su boca, llevándose consigo a los pequeños.

Ni en su cumpleaños Reborn dejaba de hacer de las suyas.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo. En serio me mate escribiendo esto y espero que le haya sacado una sonrisa a alguien, de ser así, me lo pueden decir por medio de un sensualon review.**

 **Bueno, espero que nos leamos pronto.**

 **Besos y cuidense.**

 **Ba-bye**


End file.
